Inseparable
by Jami-Lee
Summary: Alex has recently moved from Austrlia to California.Walking down the street two days after moving she runs into Nick Jonas.Alex becomes great friends with the JonasBrothers. -And im not telling you anything else, you'll just have to find out for yourself-
1. Chapter 1

"Mum im going to go for a walk" Said Alex

"Mum im going to go for a walk" Said Alex

"Ok, but don't take to long"

The fresh air was a big welcome to Alex, as she had been unpacking for the past few days.

Alex, her Mother, Father and Brother, LJ, had just moved from Queensland to California two days ago.

All of the houses around Alex where huge, this was something that she was not used to. All of the laws were neatly mowed, and the gardens neatly cut. Everything was in its right place, even the flowers looked colour coded.

As Alex walked, she payed attention to her new neighbors, there were people watering their gardens, mowing their laws and talking to their neighbors. But they were all old! There were no children Alex's age; the closest were three young children skipping on their driveway.

A few people waved to Alex, and she smiled back, grateful that they were nice. She was now five houses down from hers and she noticed a boy walking towards her. As they started walking closer to each other, Alex realized that he was around her age! They were now a few meters away from each other, and Alex realized who is was. Nick Jonas, from the famous American band Jonas Brothers, she could not believe what she was seeing, Alex was a huge fan.

Alex was very different to a normal teenager who is a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers; Alex was not staring, or planning to even talk to him. She believes that famous people should not be treated any differently then any other person.

But as they were about to pass each other, Nick stopped next to her.

"I haven't seen you around here before"

Alex was extremely surprised, and it took her a while to process what Nick Jonas just said to her.

"Oh, um, I'm new here. I just moved over from Australia"

"Wow, that's a long way."

"Yer I guess" Alex had no idea what to say, or were this conversation was going.

"I'm Nick by the way"

"Yer, I know who you are" Said Alex, as she started to laugh

Nick smiled.

"Oh, I'm Alex"

"Nice name"

_Wow, he is very nice. _Thought Alex. _Even though I know he is very mature for his age._

"There aren't very many younger people around here is there?" Said Alex

Nick laughed "No, there never has been." Said Nick, whilst he looked around "The closest people to our age are those kids" He pointed to the three children skipping, "and they're pretty far off". They both laughed.

"Do you like it here so far?" Asked Nick

"Not really. It's really different compared to where I came from."

Nick looked a bit disappointed at this. Alex saw this and said:

"But only because im not used to it, and I miss my friends. Im sure I'll grow to love it" She smiled as she said this

"Don't worry, you'll find friends here. And I'll introduce you to Kevin and Joe, you'll really like them. Joe is hilarious."

"Yer, I've heard"

"What grade are you going into?" Asked Nick

"Eleven"

"So we are one year apart" Said Nick

Alex nodded and said: "Do you get home schooled?"

"Yer I do, it would be way too hard to go to a normal school. When I get home schooled they are very flexible because they know what I have to do, but as long as I keep my grades up it is all good. Do you know what school you are going to?"

"No, not yet. We are going to look around soon, and see what there is"

"Are you looking for a private or public school?"

"I've always been to a public school, so probably that. But I guess it depends. I think I would rather private though."

"I went to a public school as well"

Alex nodded, whilst looking at her watch.

"I better get home, Mum will start to worry" Said Alex

"O', what is your mobile number?" Asked Nick as he was getting out his phone. Alex gave him her number as he typed it in.

"Thanks for that, now at least I know there are people my own age around here"  
Nick laughed.

"Ok I will talk to you later, bye" said Alex as she started to walk away

"Y-yer defiantly…"


	2. Chapter 2

Those next few days Alex and her family were busy organizing the house, planting trees and flowers, and adding their own touch to the house

Those next few days Alex and her family were busy organizing the house, planting trees and flowers, and adding their own touch to the house.

Nick was never of Alex's mind that whole time. But she did wonder how someone that famous could just walk down the street and talk to some new girl who had just moved in. But she did think that he was extremely nice, and different. Different in a good way, something she never expected. But she just hoped that his brothers were the same, nice.

Four days later Alex was laying on her bed reading, with her phone sitting next to her. Ever since she has met nick, and gave him her number, her phone has never left her side. Alex was almost finished the book, when her phone rang. She threw down her book and answered it strait away.

"Hello?" asked Alex

"Hey, it's Nick," Alex was so relieved to here his voice "Our parents have gone out for the day, would you like to come over, and we can play basketball or something"

"Yer, sure, that'd be nice"

"Awesome. How do you like your new house?"

"It's pretty cool; we've just been fixing it up a bit."

"Yer, the old owners didn't spend much time there. I think they spent more time on their house boat."

They both laughed

"So when do you want me over?" Asked Alex

"Half an hour alright with you?"

"Ok, I'll see you then"

"Cool" said nick

And they both hung up the phone.

Alex did not know what to think, she didn't even know what to do. She was so nervous, it was very unexpected.

So she decided to get changed into more decent clothes, she didn't want to turn up looking like a rag doll. So she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When she reached Nick's front door she pressed the door bell, and Nick turned up strait away, smiling.

'Hey Alex, come in' Said Nick

The house was very nice, not too big, but it was sitting on a huge block of land.

She followed Nick down the hall, where Joe and Kevin where sitting on the kitchen bench talking and drinking a glass of water each.

'Joe, Kevin, this is Alex'

'Hey!' Kevin and Joe said together

'Hi' said Alex, kind of shy

'Mum and Dad are out with Frankie, so it's just us'

'Cool' Alex had no idea what else to say, she thought that this was extremely awkward.

'Where did you move from Alex?' Asked Kevin

'Queensland, Australia'

'Awesome! I've always wanted to go there' said Joe

'You've never been before?' Asked Alex, while trying not to laugh, it was hard to believe that big stars like The Jonas Brothers have never been to Australia.

'Nar, there's never been a need to. Which sucks, because it would be really cool.'

'Yer it is, but the surf isn't as good as it is over here' said Alex, as she smiled

'You surf?' Asked Joe

'Yeah'

'I've always wanted to learn'

'Y-you live in California but have never surfed!?' Alex thought this was very unbelievable.

Joe and Nick laughed, 'Yer, we have never had the time, not that we actually tried to find the time…' said Joe

'Well you have to give it a try, once you catch your first wave you're never going to want to stop'

'Sounds like playing music'

'Yeah, exactly like playing music'

'Do you sing?'

Alex laughed 'Nar, no way, I can't sing. I play the saxophone'

'Wow, I'd never guess that' Said Nick 'How long have you been playing for?'

'About five years'

'Are you in a band?'

'I was in my old school's band, and primary school. And in the community band, nothing like you guys'

They all laughed.

'Have you played basket ball before?' Asked Kevin

'Yeah, but just mucking around, not in a club or anything. I play netball and AFL'

'What?' They all asked together

Jami laughed 'they are Australian sports.

'yeah, im sure we've heard of them before. Isn't netball like basketball with out the running?' Said Joe

'Ohhh, netball has just as much running in it as basketball. You just can't step whilst you're holding the ball.' Said Alex

Then for the next hour Alex, Kevin, Joe and Nick where outside playing two on two basketball; Alex and Nick against Kevin and Joe. Alex and Nick one, as it turns out, Alex's netball skill came in handy on the basketball court. Alex also showed them how to play netball, on the Jonas's basketball court.

They then came in for a glass of water, all puffed.

'I love netball! They should bring it over the America, I'd play!' Said Joe

Alex laughed 'Ohhh I forgot to mention that it's an all girls sport. But at school when we had the small comps we had mixed teams.'

Nick and Kevin laughed.

'Hey I better go'

'How far away do you live?' Asked Joe

'She lives just a few houses down from here, to the left' Said Nick

'Awesome!' Said Joe

'All right ill cya's later?'

'Defiantly, can't wait' Said Kevin, Joe nodded.

'I'll walk you out' Said Nick

Alex walked of ahead, and Nick turned to look at his brothers, they smiled and winked.

Nick and Alex were at the door step, out side.

'Thanks for that Nick, I had heaps of fun'

'Glad to hear it' Said Nick whilst he smiled.

'Cya' Said Jami, as she started to walk

'Bye, oh hey! I'll text you my e-mail'

'Ok'


End file.
